Confused Love
by Chiisai1
Summary: SPOILERS 4 2nd stage. ^^ revolves around the relationships of most of the series' characters. But mostly D+H. please r/r!! 6th chapter here, finally... totally short, totally sucks... I'm so sorry to dissapoint some of you!
1. Name calling

Neh, this fic happened right after the 2nd stage. That means w/ spoilers, mind you. So don't go around bugging me that I didn't warn you in the first place. I'm sorry if you think this is fic is lame and all, but it's my first time to write a Vandread fic. ^^

~sChiisai~ chii_sai@yahoo.com

______________________________________

Confused Love

Chapter one

______________________________________

"Dita!"

Dita, with tears in her eyes, looked back the the departing ship. Hibiki, held his arm out with a nervous grin, motioning her to come with them. The red haired girl coudn't imagine how surprised and happy she was, first she thought her world was going to fall apart, since Hibiki woudn't even say her name properly even if they were going to seperate. And now, he was motioning her to come with them.

"Come on!"

The whole crew of pirates surrounging them watched them, people like Jura and Misty had looks of disbelief on them, no one could actually imagine that Hibiki finally had the guts to show Dita he liked her, even though it was really obvious to everyone, Hibiki and Dita seemed to be the only ones who didn't notice the mysterious bond inbetween them. 

"H,hai!" Dita yelled back, starting to pace herself and running towards the ship, preparing to jump as the moving bridge edged further from the ship.

Hibiki held his hand neared to Dita's and pulled her up on the ship, Dita, very happy embraced the boy who was infront of her, and Hibiki, in surprise, fell on the floor with a thump from the weight Dita had placed on him with her body.

"Ehem." Buzam motioned, as Dita and Hibiki broke apart, and edged away from eachother, each with scarlet faces. The crew on the deck were waving to all of them, some of them giggling, and some of them with a silent smirk on thier face, which was Meia by the way. Misty jumped up and down, actually happy for Dita, since she was trying to repay Dita's kindness by making her closer to Hibiki. Gascogne wore a grin, and was smirking at Hibiki, who was looking at the ground with an embarassed look, but nonetheless happy look. Jura, cheered and hang unto Barnette, embracing her close friend.

As the door to the ship closed, Bart and Duero went to the window, Bart waved to them, and Duero looked at them with a serious smile. Jura was waving to this two guys, and Parfet and Pai was smiling back to Duero. By now, Parfet and Pai had a hidden desire to stangle Jura, since she had embraced Duero. Parfet, whom since the first few weeks, had slowly gained a good friendship with Duero, had realized that it was more than friendship that she felt, and Pai, had also shown admiration to the doctor, and had blew his bangs away his hidden eyes, as Parfet watched curiously behind her. Duero, who coudn't understand why they had did this, brushed it off as glance at curiousity.

Meanwhile, at the ship, it became silent again, as Buzam, Duero and Bart looked curiously at Dita and Hibiki.

"It's nice that you're coming with us, Dita. I hope you like Taraaku." Buzam said, breaking the silence. Dita nodded. Hibiki, stood up and held out a hand at Dita yet again to help her get up, Dita grabbed hold onto it and stood up.

Duero started for the door, and was stopped by Bart. "Where are you going?"

"I want to explore the ship." Duero replied, and continued walking. 

"Hmm... I guess I'll do just that too, hey! Wait!" Bart yelled at the doctor's back, and ran right after him.

Hibiki sat into a bench, and Dita sat beside him a good few inches away. Buzam, stared at them and sighed, then took out a piece of paper.

"The trip will take two days. And there are enough rooms to fit us, since the others are taken by the other crew onboard." Buzam reported. "Which makes it hard for me to figure out where you'll sleep, Dita."

"Oh..." Dita said, looking up with a confused face.

"Um..." Hibiki said, stammering, and also thinking of how he could construct his sentence. "S,she can sleep with me, neh?"

The red haired girl's eyes littened up, and waited for Buzam's reply.

"If that's how you want it," Buzam replied with a smirk. A while later, he tossed Hibiki the map. "Yours is room 213, I have a copy, you can have that. Bart and Duero's rooms are just nearby yours. You might want to deposit your stuff there first."

"Yeah, sure." Hibiki muttered, accepting the map and stuffing it into his pocket. He stood up and headed for the door. 

"Wait, Uchuji-san." Dita called after him, and started walking along him to thier room.

"He's gained guts." Buzam thought to herself.

_____________________________

Silence.

Dita and Hibiki sat on the bed together, each thinking of a conversation to start with.

"Neh," Dita started. "Why did Uchuji-san invite Dita along?"

"Um..." Hibiki mumbled, his face going red. He was thinking hard of an excuse that wouldn't make him utterly stupid. Why was it so hard for a guy like him to realize his feelings anyway?

"Eh?" Dita said, blinking.

"Damn, how could I say this..." Hibiki mummbled uncoherantly and looked up at the cieling. Dita blinked once more and giggled.

"Baka, what're you giggling for?!" 

"Dita's name's not 'you', it's 'Dita'." Dita said statingly. "Is it really so hard to call Dita by her name? C'mon, call Dita by her name once more!"

"Baka, what's so thrilling to be called your name anyway, there's no difference!"

"It's better by bieng called Baka all the time.."

"Well, the same goes for the Uchuji-san crap." Hibiki replied.

"Fine, Dita will call Uchuji-san by his name if Uchuji-san will call Dita by her name." Dita said, giving Hibiki a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, sure." Hibiki mumbled, and went back to fiddling with his fingers.

_'This is the first reason why I ddin't even want to go to her room when I made that damn promise, I can't think of a thing to say._' Hibiki thought to himself and sighed.

"Neh, Uchu-- I mean, Hibiki-san, what if all those men in Taraaku don't like me..." Dita said with a sigh, and drew circles on the bed with her finger.

"Eh?" Hibiki responded, quite thinking of a thing to say. "They will..."

"How can Hibiki-san know that?"

"I just do." The boy said, shrugging. 'coz I'll make them,' was what he wanted to say, but he refrained from saying that anyway.

Silence. Again.

_'What's wrong with this girl, usually she has tons to say.'_ Hibiki thought to himself.

"Neh, Hibiki-san, aren't you hungry?" Dita asked. "Coz after that battle, Dita got very tired and hungry."

Hibiki shrugged. "I guess so, Let's go get something to eat."


	2. Disturbance

I'm baaaackk…^^ sorry for that long wait, and it's really annoying that I give short chapters? :p oh well…

______________________________________

Confused Love

Chapter two

______________________________________

Picture a big ship floating in space towards Taraaku, the destination.

In one of the tiny windows: zoooom in. (sorry bout dat, I'm kinda hyper ^^;;)

It's a boy! Yeah, in a cozy bed, sleeping facing the wall. Ah, wait, he's not asleep, he's _trying_ to sleep. He seems nervous, and beside him is a red-haired girl… now, that's an example of sleeping!

Dita slept peacefully that night, but Hibiki certainly didn't. There was something about this scene of sleeping beside Dita that made him extremely nervous.

How the heck can she sleep like this anyway, thank goodness this is the last day. BC said we'll arrive at around noon.

"Uchuji-san…" A gentle voice said, from behind his back. Hibiki twitched and was about to yell at Dita who had just reverted back to that name, he faced her to yell, opened his mouth and closed it suddenly.

He realized that Dita was still asleep, and mumbling in her sleep the same time.

Hibiki blinked. _She's dreaming about me…?_

"Thank you, Uchujin-san…" She said softly, and went back to being peacefully asleep.

_For what…?_

Hibiki twitched as he felt Dita shift her movement under the blanket. (A/N: it's a good thing they don't know how to reproduce, other way they'd know sleeping together wasn't exactly right ^_~)

The red haired girl shifted her position, and nuzzled her face into Hibiki's chest. Hibiki gulped and went red.

He was about to pull himself away from her, but thought again. He had no idea way, but he felt like he wanted to savor this moment and pulled his hand away. She smells like cinnamon… 

Dita gave a soft sigh and buried her head further into Hibiki's chest.

Hibiki stared into her little face, and into her wide eyes which were now clutched close, slowly they opened, and Hibiki blinked at the pair of wide eyes which stared back at his.

They both blinked, none of them really knew what next move they should do. But, in instinct or whatever, the gap in between their faces slowly etched nearer.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"RISE AND SHINE, GUYS!! THE FOOD IS MIGHTY YU— _Holy shit…_bad timing, neh? Ahehe… heheheh…" The blonde man, I mean bald man, sweatdropped, and thought about the punishment he would soon receive from Hibiki.

"BART!!" Hibiki yelled, as he sat up right away. "Out!!"

"Roger!!" He yelled back, and shut the door clumsily before him. "Sorry about that!!"

Dita  sat up too, as Hibiki sighed and reached for his bandanna and vest which was in the table beside the bed. The red-haired girl blinked and reached for her own vest, which was beside the pile of things of Hibiki.

"Let's go eat, neh?" Hibiki asked, and jumped of the bed, and started putting his boots on.

"H,hai." Dita replied clumsily, she got of the bed too and put her shoes on.

Hibiki, face still red, waited as Dita put her shoes on.

"I wish Dita brought some food along, Dita means, no offense, but the pills here are utterly… not yummy as Bart-san puts it." Dita told Hibiki, with a sigh.

"Yeah, the food sucks." Hibiki said. "I didn't even realize that until you gave me the food form Nirvana."

Dita giggled cheerfully, and stood up, ready to go.

"Let's go, Uchu—I mean, Hibiki-san."

"Get use to it…" Hibiki said, with a sweatdrop forming in his forehead, as he opened the door.

"Dita will, but it's har—" Dita's eyes widened as Hibiki gave her a small peck on the lips.

"That's where that bastard left us of to." Hibiki said with a smirk.

"H,hai! You're right." Dita replied, as she followed Hibiki out of the room.

Dita's thought were racing, what her Uchuji-san just did really surprised her. She never really thought that he actually wanted to, it just solved her other stream of thoughts, which was that what happened awhile ago when Bart busted in was just a hallucination.

Bart, meanwhile, raced into the cafeteria and sat down frantically beside Buzam and Duero.

BC, was still in the outfit she used in Nirvana, it was really hard to imagine that she was actually a man beneath that all.

"What's wrong with you?" Duero said, as he stared at Bart, who was all sweaty.

"Hi-hibiki… a-a-and D-d-ita… they…"

"Quit stammering." Buzam said, as he put another pill into his mouth.

"And it's better you keep quiet, because what ever it is, I have a feeling Hibiki will kill you if you tell us." Duero informed him.

"You're right." Bart said with a sigh. "You guys are no fun, in Nirvana all the girls kill to find out gossip like this…"

"Ehem… you just made me remember Pai." Buzam said.

"And mentioning Pai, makes Duero remember Parfet." Bart said in a sing-song voice.

Duero blinked. "What's the connection?"

"Um… they both like you?" Bart said in a tone which meant the answer was quite obvious.

"They sighed when they saw your other eye…" Buzam said. "It was quite strange…"

Duero kept silent.

"And did you see Parfet blow up when Jura embraced you?"

"……"

"Fine, nice talking, doctor." Bart said, rolling his eyes.


	3. Men are creepy in packs

ei guys!! >_writer's block alert!!...oh yeah, and when I reread the past two chapters, they were full of typos... sorry bout that... :p sorry for bieng so rushed... 

**Stelok**-I think so too ^_^   
**Bunny**-err... coz in the last ep of the second stage, Hibiki and the other men were ordered to go back to Taraaku for expeirments for thier close contact with women... and Hibiki yelled "Dita!" and called her aboard the ship to Taraaku... :)   
**Who am I**-thanx! Ü.. by now, you can notice that it wasn't my last chapter... maybe I should start putting those 'to be continued' things in the bottom... ^^; 

________________________________   
Confused Love   
Chapter three   
________________________________ 

The streets of Taraaku were crowded, as the men watched the ship come to the space dock. The four men, Buzam (aka BC), Duero, Bart and Hibiki, to ever live with females long enough, were about to arive. Some where whispering, they thought that even though they knew the women played a big parrt in deafeating the ships sent by the harvest, they still didn't agree to the idea of bieng allies with thier mortal enemies. Talk about barbaric. 

"It's opening!" One of the men exclaimed, as the ships door slowly opened, and out went the ships crew, carrying enormous packages for Mejeruu. Then, Buzam came out, in him soldier outfit now, the men sulluted him, and he salluted back. Duero and Bart came next, Bart doing a clumsy move and tripping over the flat form. Duero rolled his eyes and passed Bart, ignoring him. 

"Uchuji-san!! Wait for me!!" Dita's voice said loudly over the whole ship, as Hibiki was halfway through the flatform. 

"BAKA!! Hurry up!!" Hibiki yelled back, they seemed to forget about thier deal now and then. 

Dita giggled, and jumped out into the flat form, and suddenly froze at all the scared glances the men around them were giving her. 

"It's a female!!" Some exclaimed. "We're in contact with one!!" "....they really do look strange...." "Cover your ears!! I hear your ears shatter when they talk!!" 

Buzam raised his eyebrows at the crowd, and thier noise dissapeared. He then announced to thier companions that they were to go to the comand center to speak to the commander. 

"Uchu--Hibiki-san..." Dita whispered, totally petrified by all the men infront of her giving her those mean stares. She also tried her hardest to stick to the deal, which made Hibiki's name sound like 'uchibiki', which tested the boy from blowing up. 

Duero, with a silent grin, looked at Hibiki from the corner of his eyes. "This is how we felt too before..." 

Dita blinked, and they desperately passed the crowd to get to the control center, people crowding in on Dita to get a glimpse of a woman. Hibiki, who was beside Dita, was starting to blow up with all the men crowding up to them. 

"Get outa the way, dammit!!" Hibiki yelled, and the men slowly edged away, grumbling at his grouchiness. Dita sweatdropped, and smiled innocently at the men. Buzam then led his companions to the control center. 

As they entered the building, the commander told showed them thier rooms. Buzam was ordered to go to the meeting room, and discuss with the officials, then explain to his companions what the plan was. 

There were enough rooms for Duero, Hibiki, Bart and Dita. Which was all beside eachother's. The four of them sat outside these rooms on a bench, waiting for Buzam to return. Bart was whispering something to Duero, and he suddenly burst out laughing, Duero politely covered his mouth and tried to stop himself from laughing. 

Hibiki glared at them. "What ya snickering bout..." 

Duero shook his head, and looked out the window. Bart snorted, punched himself, and stayed put. 

Hibiki rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Wierdoes." Suddenly, Duero's 3-D transmitor rang. (sorry... I made that up, yeah, coudn't think of anything else...) It was a transmitor Parfet gave to him, so they could contact eachother easily. 

"Doctor!!" Jura's face piped in, behind her, was Barnette and Misty. "I said call EVERYDAY!!" 

Duero sighed silently. "I'm sorry, but I didn't find the right time." 

Misty reluctantly shoved Jura out of the way. "Let me talk to Dita!!" 

"Why you, show respect, kid!" Jura yelled form the background, Barnette held her from attacking Misty. 

"Quiet, hag!!" Misty yelled back, Duero handed the transmitor to Dita. "Dita-san!! How is it?!" 

Dita sweatdropped. "Freaky...?" 

Misty narrowed her eyes. "But your so lucky!! Many girls for my planets would kill to be the only female in a nation of guys! Why, think of all the possibilities..." 

"Ehh??" Dita replied, quite confused. 

But Misty ignored Dita completely. "...and who knows, if you get back, you might be pregnant... oh! I forgot, you guys dont know how to reproduce." 

Dita looked even more confused, and looked at Hibiki, Duero and Bart who were listening curiously at thier conversation. 

"Aghh!! Get away, you hag!!" Were what they last heard from Misty, as Jura shoved her off the screen, they wrestled a bit over the screen, and Misty finally gave up and left the room in a hurry to find Meia. Barnette gave a sigh of relief. 

"Dita! Thank goodness she's gone!" Jura said frantically. "I'm getting wrinkles here... GIVE IT TO BC!!" 

"S,she's not here..." 

"'he', Dita, 'he'." Jura said correctingly. "But stick to her anyway, 'he' doesn't fit HER. Give it to Hibiki then." 

Dita gave it to Hibiki, who shrugged. "What?" 

"Hi, Hibiki!" Jura said sweetly. "Do me a favor, the boss wants to speak to BC, when SHE gets back, tell her to contact the boss, okay?" 

"Fine, fine." Hibiki said acidly. 

"Ja ne!" Jura waved, so with Barnette. Hibiki shut the transmitor off, and gave it to Duero. 

After a couple more of minutes of waiting, Buzam soon came, and stood before them, arms crossed and a wide smile. 

"You guys will be checked by Phycisians and shrinks." Buzam reported. "That's all." 

The three of the guys stayed silent, with a quiet giggle from Dita. 

"Oh, and Dita, there is a slight consequence of your bieng here, they asked for a special request." 

"Which is?" Dita asked, blinking. 

"They need to use you too, to research on how men and women get together to reproduce. Since you're the only female here right now, it's requested of you to accept." Buzam explained. "And may I please ask you personally to do so, because your bieng here wasn't expected in the first place. So think of this as your payment." 

Dita blinked once more. "It's fine with Dita... what will they do?" 

"Explore the organs of a female." 

Blink-blink. 

"No way!" Hibiki yelled, standing up quickly. Dita blushed furiously, even she knew she was supposed to be embarassed with this. 

"Why, Hibiki..." Buzam repsonded. Bart laughing furiously and Duero slightly coughing to hidee his laugh in the background. "I never knew there was something between you and Dita..." 

"Shut up!" Hibiki yelled, at Buzam and at Duero and Bart. "I just don't think it's right." 

Buzam nodded his agreement. "I understand, but it will be professional doctors who will be looking after her. They do this things most of the time, and will be customed to it. So, you shoudn't worry at all." 

All eyes to Duero, who stared back. 

"Pai take care of that, all I do is diagnos." He said calmly. 

All eyes back to Buzam now. 

"And as you know, science shoudn't be accosiated to maliscousness." Buzam continuned. "And added to that is health, you do remember how you helped Ezra's child?" 

"But he fainted..." Bart mumbled, and recieved a glare from Hibiki. 

"It's okay, Hibiki-san." Dita said. "Dita agrees to..." 

Buzam nodded her head, and smiled at Dita. 

"Jura has a message for you, by the way." Duero informed Buzam. "She says the boss wants to speak with you." 

"Thank you." Buzam replied. "Why don't you explore Taraaku for awhile, Dita? We won't be starting the experiments for some time anyway." 

"Hai!" Dita responded cheerfully. 

"Oh and yes, your clothes and stuff are your room now, the girls from Nirvana gave me random clothes for my convenience, so I'll lend it to you for awhile since you didn't bring your luggage." Buzam said. "They gave it to me... since... um, my figure isn't so a mans now..." 

Hibiki swore Buzam was blushing. So that's where Dita got the clothes she was wearing now, she wasn't wearing her usual outift, but a sweater and a skirt. He was wondering where those came from... 

_______________________________

"Hibiki-san, Dita finds it creepy here in Taraaku..." Dita whispered softly to Hibiki, who was showing her around the place. 

"Just don't wander off, and ignore them..." Hibiki replied. "I just noticed something while in Nirvana, girls befriend faster... and are quicker to adjust..." 

"Hai.." Dita answered, grabbing the sleeve of Hibiki, as she was quite frightened by the looks she was recieving. "Do you like it here?" 

"Huh?" Hibiki asked, quite startled at the question. That gave him something to think about. When he used to stay at Taraaku, as a 3rd-class engineer, nobody welcomed him at all. They laughed at his petty ideas, and called him unrealistic. They would laugh at him, and pick on him. That even made him stop to think alot, when he was in Nirvana. In Nirvana, people treated him like an equal. For once, he was able to complain to someone, and have that someone listen to him and grant his wishes when a girl kept chasing him around. In Nirvana, he was liked. Sure, there were times like when he was prisoned with Duero and Bart for bieng guys, but after that, the ladies realized thier mistakes. 

That made him wonder, when he was in Nirvana, why then did all he think about was bieng back in Taraaku. 

"No." 

Dita gave Hibiki a confused face. "No?" 

"Men don't befriend eachother... they don't look at eachother and respect you when you're friendly. They automatically look at your rank, and when you're low, then that's it. You get no respect at all..." 

Dita didn't say another word, she felt sorry for her Uchujin-san. 

to be continued 


	4. Surprise, surprise!

One statement to clarify I'm human: I respect other people's religion.   
With that said, let me continue. I'm not reffering to anyone with that statement I just said, I just want to prove I'm a normal human bieng. That's all, those who get guilty, well, you know why you feel guilty. :)   
  
sea-dragon:-Yey!! Thankx for the compliment!   
Eagle8819-thanks Eagle-san, I think your fics just the same :)   
ej-83-right. lol... thanks too!   
Miki-moon78-all hail D/H!!!! :p I mean it!   
Death-Hunter-hmm... sure... here's more of Meia in this chapter, but still no THAT much... ^^... I'll try!   
Mina-san, I may be overreacting... but... THANKS!! REALLY! :) I love it when people review my fics, I meant it... I get inspiration...   
  
__________________________________   
Confused love.   
Chapter four   
__________________________________   
  
After a week of bieng in Taraaku, the experiments were finally acknowledge. Hibiki was waiting outside a reasearch lab for a certain redhead.   
  
"How was it?" Hibiki asked Dita, who had just came from the lab. She was bieng checked by the scientists there.   
  
"Dita detests it!! But Dita can't complain, can she?!" Dita said in a schreeking whisper. But she should have been happy, since Hibiki did come to the building himself to pick her up. They started to walk ut the door, the place was covered with white snow. Dita' eyes lit up as she saw the scenery.   
  
"Kawaii!!" Dita said cheerfully, squishing the snow playfully under her feet. "Dita loves snow!"   
  
Hibiki shrugged and continued to walk back towards thier boarding place, it took Dita a couple of minutes to catch up with him.   
  
"I finally spoke with Grandpa this morning," Hibiki finally said. "He said he respects my oppinion with al this experiments, but it's still majority to go on with it. And besides, he added, that it woudn't hurt us to participate."   
  
Dita sighed. "Dita still finds it mortyfying... the men were all going 'oooh' and 'aaah' when they... um...told me to strip...."   
  
Hibiki blinked. "They what?!"   
  
"It's okay, really, it's thier job..." Dita replied softly.   
  
"Still, if... um, I knew... that would... happen, I woudn't have... brought you along..." Hibiki Tokai really had a hard time telling his feelings when it came to things like this.   
  
Dita giggled cheerfully, and had finally grown accustomed to all the men looking thier way, when they finally came back to the boarding place, no one was to be seen. Suddenly, Buzam emerged frrom behind them, wearing a smile.   
  
"I've got a surprise for you two. You'll see it tomorrow." He said, and dissapeared into his room.   
  
"Surprise...?" Hibiki asked Dita. "That sounds so much unlike her..."   
  
Dita nodded her response. Then, they both decided that they should probably turn in now, since it was getting late. Dita practically hopped into her room, and tried to find the most bundled-up piece of clothes that could keep her warm for the night.   
  
_____________________   
  
  
Bart was pacing all over the hall, trying to figure out what the surprise was. Duero watched him close by, getting quite impatient.   
  
"I wonder what it is! I hate surprises!! If I only had hair, I'd have a chance to rip it out right now." Bart said in a whining voice, as he stomped his feet on the ground.   
  
A creak of a door was heard, and Dita came out from her room, clutching a pillow in her arms. "Bart-san? Duero-san?"   
  
"Good evening, Dita. Where are you going?" Duero asked politely. Dita blushed and held her pillows tighter, avoiding the looks of curiousity the two men were giving her.   
  
"Dita just felt like visiting Uchujin-san..." She finally blurted out.   
  
Bart's eye twitched. "Whit a pillow...?"   
  
Dita blushed more, and hid her face in the pillow.   
  
"Goodnight, Dita. I'll be going to sleep now." Duero informed them. "Go to sleep to, Bart."   
  
Bart was about to contradict his statement, but Duero gave him a warning glint in his eyes. He knew better than to embarass the couple more than they already were. Bart got the message, said goodnight too, and stumbled clumsily into his own room.   
  
Dita gave a sigh of relief, and continued her way into Hibiki's room. She knocked once, but there was no answer, same goes for her second try.   
  
She thought hard on her next move, but finally decided that she should finish what she started. She slowly opened the door,and crept in.   
  
Hibiki was silently sleeping, his back on the wall. Dita smiled to herself and closed the door behind her, and walked slowly towards Hibiki.   
  
She kneeled down beside the bed, and started shaking him. "Uchu-- Hibiki-san, Hibiki-san..."   
  
The boy grunted, and slowly opened his eyes. "Ei, woman. What d'ya want this time?"   
  
Dita fidgeted. "It was cold... do you mind if I slept with you...?"   
  
Hibiki grunted once more, and moved towards the other side of the bed. Dita smiled contentedly to herself, before lying down beside Hibiki and pulling the blanket they supposedly were supposed to share over herself. "Arigato, Hibiki-san!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Hibiki responded. Dita shifted once more, and burried her head into Hibiki's chest once more. She felt Hibiki twitch, but completely ignored it. Hibiki twitched, because her bangs were tickling his neck. He hesitated for awhile, but soon put his right arm around Dita's waist.   
  
"Goodnight, Hibiki-san..." Dita said softly, before slowly drifting to sleep.   
  
"Yeah, you two." Hibiki grunted in reply.   
  
________________________________   
  
It was early morning, and a familiar ship had just arrived in Taraaku.   
  
"This is Taraaku??" Jura's voice whined, as she and the Nirvana crew stepped down from the ship.   
  
Barnette and Meia, who were after her, looked around. Some men were stopping to observe them, this made it uncomfortable.   
  
"Tacky place, If you ask me..." Jura whispered to Barnette, Barnette nodded back with a sweatdrop.   
  
"Welcome, ladies." Buzam greeted, as he approached them. He was in his military clothes by this time.   
  
"BC! Nice to see you." The boss said, greeting back. "I'm going to have to get use to your clothing and voice."   
  
Buzam smiled back. "Where's Misty? It's unnusual not to hear her voice."   
  
"BC-san!" Misty's voice yelled cheerfully as she ran out to the platform, her bubbly... 'thingy'... (whatever it is) bieng as cheerful as her.   
  
"Welcome to Tarakuu." Buzam greeted them all. "Our home planet."   
  
After awhile of getting back on track, most of the crew decided to stay back in Nirvana. But Meia, Jura, Misty, Barnette, Parfet and Pai decided to go see the men and Dita. Buzam led them to the boarding house.   
  
Misty, was about to give out her comments, as she was bumped by a man and fell flat on the floor.   
  
"Watch where you're going..." Misty complained, but as she stood up, her eyes widened as she realized the other girls had gone ahead. And now she was lost.   
  
She wandered around the tacky streets, men were giving her meaningfull stares where ever she looked, and her and her bubble thing glared back.   
  
She wandered into a alley, she knew it wasn't a right place to be in, but what the heck. She might even see someone she knew around.   
  
"Well, well, a girl...?" A big man suddenly grabbed her by the color. He dropped her like a hot coal. "I touched... a female!"   
  
"What's wrong with that?!" Misty yelled back, her partner (bubble guy) stuck his tongue out.   
  
"And I was planning to be purified my whole life!" The large men said to himself.   
  
"W,what?!" Misty said, going red. "Why you piece of crap, what's wrong with bieng a female?!"   
  
"What did you say!?" The large man snapped his fingers and three more men came out from the shadows. "Beat her up!"   
  
"HAI." They said alltogether, and all lounged a punch at Misty.   
  
Misty schreeked, an shut her eyes tight.   
  
Eh?   
  
"Shiro! What is your problem?" The huge man yelled, as they all stopped thier fists in mid-air. A short young boy, aout the height of Hibiki, with brown hair, had stepped infront of Misty.   
  
"Gomen, sir..." The boy said, smiling at him. "Please forgive her this time. I'll hold responsible."   
  
"Wha?" Misty asked, getting a good glance of her savior, as her partner also had a confused face.   
  
"Very well. Get outa my sight."   
  
With that, the boy grabbed Misty by the wrist and quickly led the way out of the alley.   
  
"Wow, I never knew I'd get close contact with a lady!" He said cheerfully, as he let go of Misty.   
  
"Hmph. What's wrong with you men anyway? I bet you think women eat men's liver!" Misty replied, brushing dirt of her skirt.   
  
The guy sweatdropped, what she said was totally right. "I'm Shiro, by the way..."   
  
"Misty."   
  
Shiro smiled at her. "Where were you intending to go?"   
  
Misty's eyes lit up. A helper! "This place called... um, boarding place I think."   
  
Shiro pointed to a place nearby, and Misty thanked him.   
  
"See you!" Misty called after him. "You're cute, by the way!" She added with a wink. And vanished into the boarding place.   
  
'cute..?' The guy sweatdropped to himself.   
  
_______________________________   
  
"Wahahaha!!" Jura's laugh ringed the whole place. "We... we... caught our little Hibiki sleeping with Dita!"   
  
"Shut up, woman!" Hibiki yelled to Jura. Jura had certainly caught them arm in arm asleep in one bed.   
  
"That's enough." Buzam said, and settled them all down.   
  
Parfet and Pai was with Duero on the other side, and were asking him stuff about Taraaku, which he answered willingly.   
  
Barnette, was beside Jura and giggling along. Meia had a hidden grin in her face, and Dita was beside her. (Bart was ignored, period.)   
  
"Where's Misty...?" Dita asked Meia. "Didn't she come along?"   
  
Meia looked up suddenly with worry in her face. "That's right, whe--"   
  
"Onesan!!" Misty's voice yelled, as she marched up to Meia. "i can't believe it, even you forgot about me?!"   
  
"Gomen, Misty-san..." Meia replied, with a sweatdrop. "My mind was preoccupied."   
  
"I had to ask for directions..." Misty said, sighing. "Hi, Dita! Doc, Hibiki! You too, melon head!"   
  
"Misty-san!" Dita said cheerfully. Misty and her had finally stopped those silly squables, as Misty decided to give up on Hibiki. But she had now idolized Meia, whom seems to be the only one she calls 'onesan'. (which means big sister by the way)   
  
"Hey, Misty." Jura said, laughing. This caused to make Barnette giggle once more, and make Hibiki and Dita blush. "Guess who we caught sleeping together!"   
  
"Quit it!" Hibiki yelled, Misty's eyes widened, and then she blushed.   
  
"Another stream of naughty thoughts..." Misty said, whispering to her partner. The bubble thing nodded with embarassment.   
  
"What?" Bart asked Misty. "But they've been doing that since in the ship..."   
  
"BART!!!!!" 


	5. Him! Him! And Him!

Okay... fifth chapter... I'm rushing here!! argh.... so stressed and stuff... but this gets stuff offa my mind at least!! And... okaaayyy... I just found out Misty's "partner"s name is Q-chan... :p anyway, I'm planning to make it a Misty and my own character pairing... not Misty-Meia.. I'm so sorry, but I'm not too fond of f/f pairing.^^; But maybe I'll think about the Jura-Barnette one.. anyway, I'm promoting my super new forum... please join, see it at http://chiisai.suddenlaunch2.com .. that's all, please join   
  
dark-angel: Ty!! :) I'll get around to reviewing yours soon... lol, and that's enough.   
Miki-moon78: Hi again! ^_^... thanx, really   
Tamphis-...er... 2nd stage, BtW... Dita does talk in 3rd person in the Japanese version... ask any Vandread freak :p   
Ranshin- *sweatdrop*...coz I kinda feel disturbed everytime I see 'sex'... it makes me think... dunno..call me a wierd idiot... I'll try... ^^   
Speckles-Arigato... here, I continued ^^;   
  
______________________   
Confused Love   
Chapter five   
______________________   
  
"I don't like it here..." Jura said to Misty and Dita as they observed Taraku by the windowss of the boarding house. The rest were exploring the land.   
  
"So do I..." Misty said with a sigh. They actually agreed on something.   
  
"Atleast now Dita's not the only girl for those crazy experiments!" Dita's optimism said out loudly and cheerfully.   
  
"Experiments?" Jura repeated.   
  
"Hai...they want to find out how humans are supposed to reproduce." Dita explained.   
  
Blink-blink.   
  
"That's a great idea!!" Jura said cheerfully, giggling. Atleast this would get her somewhere with her long search of facts for reproducing.   
  
Misty stood there stunned.   
  
"I think it's stupid." Misty said, her Q-chan nodding agreeingly.   
  
Soon, Hibiki came into the hall with them looking awfully tiredand was complaining. "Why do we have to choose the guys who's going to stay with women anyway......."   
  
Mity's eyes suddenly lit up. "Okay, in my planet... we sometimes call the way of reproduction... 'sleeping together'."   
  
Hibiki and Dita's eyes widened, as Jura almost fell down on the floor from laughter.   
  
Dita, foolishy gasped. "That mean I'm pre--"   
  
Hibiki clamped his hand over Dita's mouth, this was way too embarassing for him. "Let her finish, dammit!"   
  
'maybe I should use the flowers and the bees example...' Misty thought to herself as Hibiki took his hand away from Dita. 'Nah, they ain't stupid.'   
  
"Well?" Jura said impatiently.   
  
"You know... the um... 'thing'... of the guyy? Well... err..." Misty was blushing furiously, and her three companions swore that was the first time she actually looked shameful. "And... the... ahehehe.... er........"   
  
"Spit it out!" Jura said, stamping her foot.   
  
"Shut up, old hag!" Misty yelled back, Q-chan stuck his tongue out as Misty stomped her foot too.   
  
"Brat!! Just say it!!" Jura yelled back.   
  
Silence.   
  
"FINE!" Misty yelled back finally. "It's like this...."   
  
*ceeeensoooooored* ^^; for the kiddies out there......   
  
Hibiki and Dita, red in the face coudn't even face eachother. Jura, felt totally excited about this.   
  
"What's going on?" Barnette's voice said as she came in, Jura immediately ran to her close friend.   
  
"Barnette!!" Jura said excitedly. "Now I know how to get babies!! Misty knew it all this time!"   
  
Jura chattered excitedly with Barnette, as Misty eyed Dita and Hibiki with a sly grin.   
  
"Now you know, go on, try it!" Misty said laughing, trying to puch Dita and Hibiki into the room together.   
  
"Hell, woman!" Hibiki yelled and ducked away from her.   
  
Soon BC, Bart, Meia and Duero came to sleep. So, the only girls who decided to sleep not on Nirvana, was Dita, Misty, Meia, Jura and Barnette. They soon went into thier respective rooms. Dita, Misty and Meia were sharing a room, Jura and Barnette on the other. But the men had seperate quarters.   
  
Soon, Dita, Meia and Misty had settled into thier beds.   
  
"Taraaku isn't what I imagined it to be..." Meia said silently, expressing her oppinion to her two companions.   
  
"You are so right, onesan..." Misty said with a sigh. "It is soo boring... it's alot better in Nirvana."   
  
"But after Uchujin-san and the others choose the right men, they'll stay in Nirvana with us, neh?" Dita asked curiously, as Meia nodded her reply.   
  
"When do you think that'll be...?" Misty asked.   
  
"Maybe in a week or so." Meia replied. "Let's turn in, shall we?"   
  
"Hai, Onesan!" Misty replied, Dita's "Hai, Leader!" echoing behind her voice.   
  
_______________________________   
  
After around five days, Hibiki was told he could only choose a couple more, maybe three or five to be onboard Nirvana. He was there choosing by the station.   
  
"Hmmm.... that one! That one! And this one!" Jura said excitedly, clutching onto Hibiki, who was choosing from a long line of men to be with them on Nirvana. She was acting like a kid in a toy shop, and was picking out all the hunky ones.   
  
The men she picked were thouroughly happy, and rushed of to get trained to be aboard Nirvana. Some grumbled to themselves, they didn't want to be an inch near a female.   
  
"Stop it!!" Hibiki yelled at Jura, who just giggled excitedly. Jura had insisted to come along, while Duero and Bart were the ones 'training' the chosen ones aboard Nirvana. They showed them around the rooms, the ay they ate, facilities, the females onboard, etc.   
  
Misty came into the station cheerfully, and skipped to Hibiki and Jura's side.   
  
The men stood still, and only a lone figure by the very back was moving. He was a certain poor teenager giving a raggy cat some milk.   
  
Misty tiptoed to get a better view, then smiled.   
  
"Him, Hibiki..." Misty whispered to Hibiki.   
  
"Not you too..." Hibiki sighed, one Jura-like person was enough. "Who?"   
  
"Shiro!" Misty called out in the crown, Shiro faced her in astonishment and waved back to Misty. Heads in the crowd turned around to get a better glance at the man Misty had called.   
  
"You know him?" Hibiki asked Misty.   
  
Misty nodded. "He helped me find you guys, when I got lost the other day."   
  
"But he looks so... tacky." Jura whispered to Misty, who in return just frowned at her.   
  
"Old hag." She whispered back, and she and Q-chan locked glares with Jura.   
  
"You!" Hibiki called out after Shiro, who looked at him confusingly. The other men coudn't believe thier eyes, a poor guyy was going to be picked, and he was all dirty in addition too. "C'mere!"   
  
Shiro awkwardly walked towards the flatform, and Misty waved to him cheerfully.   
  
"You coming? You better go tell you family..."   
  
"I... don't have a family, nor friends." Shiro replied quietly. Misty instantly regretted her suggestion when she saw the lonely look in his eyes.   
  
"Well... that's it." Jura said, brushing her bangs away. "Let's get going."   
  
"We'll leave for Nirvana... NOW?!" Misty replied surprisedly, that was certainly fast.   
  
"Well, yeah... we should've even earlier... since Nirvana stopped by only to pick up the men Hibiki and the others picked." Jura said explainingly.   
  
So it was settled, they just gather thier stuff along with Shiro, and head for Nirvana.   
  
________________________________   
  
"Oh, Barnette!" Jura said cheerfully, watching the gathering men from the halls of Nirvana. "This is so exciting!"   
  
Barnette shrugged. 'What is the problem with her... can't she notice the longing I have for her? Baka baka baka!'   
  
Meia came up to them from the other side of the hall. "Take off... five minutes."   
  
"Leader, where exactly are we going?" Barnette asked curiously.   
  
"We pirates go nowhere. We just go on until we find a place to hang out in." Meia said, and left the other way.   
  
"Great explanation..." Meia mumbled, as she played with her hair.   
  
Misty suddenly bounced into the hall behind Meia. "Onesan! Wait for me!"   
  
"That brat has gotten so attached to our silent leader..." Jura said, with a sigh.   
  
"Do you think it's a relationship where you bear children?" Barnette said with a grin.   
  
"I dunno... I think she likes a guy from Taraaku. She asked Hibiki to drag him along." Jura said, as they both left the hall and into the busy world of Nirvana.   
  
"Eh? Who?"   
  
"Someguy called Shiro... tacky, tacky guy..." Jura replied.   
  
"Don't say that..." Barnette whispered. Jura blinked in confusion. She was a very vain girl, of course.   
  
___________________________________   
  
"Uchujin-san!" Said a cheerful Dita as she ran up to Hibiki with a plate of Roast Beef. Hibiki glared at her.   
  
"HI-BI-KI!!!!" He yelled, as the men around them stared, while the females ignored this scene. This was a new thing for the men, but just reruns for the ladies.   
  
"Oh yeah! Dita forgot..." Dita said cheerfully, and shoved the plate into his hands. "Here!"   
  
"Thanks, woman!" Hibiki replied, and grabbed the plate from his and started eating furiously.   
  
The men surrounded him, and looked closely at the food. "So this is Female Food..."   
  
"Dita, why don't you give them some?" Gascogne asked Dita, who was holding more food in her arms.   
  
"No! This is Hibiki-san's!" Dita said protectively, and clutched the food more tightly.   
  
"Right!" Hibiki's voice said in the background.   
  
Ezra soon came to the resuce, and gave the men some cupcakes. They loved it. In the background, was Pyoro taking care of Kahria, who he still insisted was Pyoro 2, and Rebecca trying to grab her daughter from the robot. It was reunion for the robot and baby, since robot had came along in Taraaku.   
  
"Let go!!" Rebecca yelled.   
  
"Iie!" Pyoro yelled back. Rebecca and him started a chase over Nirvana.   
  
Misty and Meia come into the large hall, and Misty starts looking for Shiro right away.   
  
"Shiro? The brown haired guy?" Duero replied to her question. "I saw him heading for the Pexiz with Parfet, I think he's a curious child."   
  
"Arigato, doctor!" Said Misty, as she hopped of chearfully to find Shiro in the Pexis room.   
  
.....   
  
"....so, it has a mind of it's own. Cool, neh?" Parfet's voice explained to the amazed Shiro.   
  
"Amazing..." Shiro said, and looked at it with great curiousity.   
  
"Hi, Shiro! Parfet!" Misty said, as she jumped in with them.   
  
"Hi, Misty." Shiro said, and Parfet smiled at her.   
  
Parfet looked at her watch, and started to leave. "I gotta finish something in the basement... see you."   
  
"Bye, Parfet-san." Shiro replied.   
  
"See you, Parfet!" Misty said, waving. Parfet soon left the room.   
  
"I think it's amazing..." Shiro said, as he leaned on the beamers, eyes gazed on the Pexis.   
  
"Yeah... it has a mind of it's own." Misty said. "It's lonely..."   
  
"How do you say that?"   
  
Misty's gaze changed to lonelity as she stared at the Pexis and recalled the event. "I came her once, and it told me through a robot that it was lonely. Pexis was halfed, you see... the other half went to Harvest, our enemy... so it's battling it's friend."   
  
Shiro's eyes narrowed. "I see..."   
  
"It told me once, when everyone was partying and I had no place. I went here... soon, Onesan came and made me party too, after I found out..." Misty continued.   
  
"Why were you lonely?"   
  
"I'm not from Mejeru..." Misty said with a sigh. "I come from Pluto, where men and women live together... but I was put into sleep, and ended up here. And I was lonely, I was seperated from my loved ones, and no one seemed to appreciate me..."   
  
Shiro stayed slient through her whole talk.   
  
"But it's good... I fell in love with Hibiki. And gave up... Onesan helped me go throught it..." Misty said. "I feel awful, I treated Dita like trash since Hibiki liked her more... then she steal treats me equally..."   
  
"It's okay." Shiro said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Mmm..." Misty said, and grabbed his arm and leaned her head on it.   
  
"E,eh??" Shiro said in confusion.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm...not used to this..." Shiro said, blushing.   
  
Misty sighed. "You act so much like Hibiki, minus the swearing."   
  
Shiro sweatdropped.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Special part! (has nthing to w/ the fic, just some promotion...)   
  
Dita: "Please, fic writers! Let's all join the new fic forum, Chiisai-san has done!"   
  
Hibiki: "........... http://chiisai.suddenlaunch2.com.............."   
  
Dita: *blink* "Thanks, Uchujin-san."   
  
Hibiki: "......................"   
  
Dita: "What's wong?"   
  
Chiisai: *pops in* "He's embarassed around you! In the phillipines, we call it Torpe!"   
  
Blink-blink.   
  
Hibiki: "Shaddup. It's all coz of your fic... you just exposed... er... dammit, nevermind."   
  
Dita: *sweatdrop*   
  
Chiisai: "Don't swear me! I'm a fic author!"   
  
Hibiki: "And so?"   
  
Chiisai: *in a know-it-all voice.* "I can type."   
  
Hibiki: "And sooo....?"   
  
*Hibiki envelops Dita in a warm hug, and they seem to be in a fantastic world of thier own as they see eachother in a comfortable kiss....*   
  
Hibiki: "QUIT IT!! stop typing that infront of all this people!!" 


	6. Stress

....I'm late!!! ......... man, I want to end this fic soon... but I can't think of a darn ending! argh... *blink* I know!! How bout if I make it never ending??...lol...warning, insane person on the loose... no, seriously, what do you guys think of that?  
  
...I need plots!! You guys should help me! i mean, a girl can't think all this alone..!!!!!...and this chapter is totally short, totally senseless! Hah! I'm really sorry, but blame my mind, school, and you!! Gimme plots!!.... :p   
__________________  
Confused Love   
Chapter Six   
__________________  
  
"Glad your back, boy." Gascogne said, to the smaller boy who was sitting infront of her on the table. As usual, they were playing cards, and Hibiki was furious since he still coudn't win.   
  
"Yeah yeah... here!" He said happily, slamming the cards down on the table.   
  
"Sorry," Gascogne said with a wink, putting the cards down.   
  
"ArghH!!" Hibiki yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Soon enough, Barnette came into the room and sat down beside Hibiki to watch them play. She had a look of depression on her face.   
  
"Smile, smile." Gascogne said, as Hibiki dealt with the cards.   
  
"I knew you were going to say that sooner or later, Gasco-san..." Barnette said with a sigh.   
  
"What's wrong?" Gascogne asked, as she took the cards Hibiki handed to her. "And it's GascoGNE."   
  
"Jura...." Barnette whispered. "She's so stupid, chasing men around there outside."   
  
"And?"   
  
"Gasco-san, you know how I look up to her, not just as a friend..." She said. She turned to Hibiki, who was too busy straightening out his cards. He noticed her stare, and looked back with a confused face.   
  
"What? Do I need to go now to give you too some private talkin'?" Hibiki asked, blinking. Barnette shook her head.   
  
"Baka, I don't care if you hear me out or not. Then should I call it even? You did tell me everything in our little talk when we thought Gasco-san was gone."   
  
Hibiki blushed and fell off in his chair. He could remember it all too well, when Barnette asked him if he wanted to talk. And he agreed, saying he didn't have anything to do anyway.   
  
"Oh? So you know about his craving for the UFO girl, do you?" Gascogne asked, as she and Hibiki continued to play cards. Barnette giggled and nodded at the same time. Hibiki sat back on his chair.   
  
"Shut up... don't tell a soul..." He scowled.   
  
Gascogne and Barnette sighed. "The whole ship knows, baka."   
  
"THEY DO?!?"   
  
"Shhh.. Kahria's asleep in the next room." Barnette said, laughing slightly. Hibiki just growled back.   
  
"Uchuji-san!" Dita's voice rang cheerfully as she entered the room, and hopped down beside him.   
  
"Heya, Dita!" Gascogne said cheerfully, along with Barnette, as Hibiki scolded Dita about his true name, which Dita ignored fully.   
  
"Well, see ya..." Barnette said, as she stood up from her chair and headed for the door.   
  
"Barnette-san! Jura's looking for you... said something about helping her out...." Dita told Barnette.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Barnette replied, as she shut the door behind her. Dita blinked.   
  
"Is Barnette down?" She asked.   
  
"You can put it that way..." Hibiki said, as he slammed his fists down on the table once again for losing to Gascogne.   
  
"Young people today, too stressed out..." Gascogne mumbled.   
  
__________________________________________________   
  
Hmmm... maybe I should just hang out with Jura, and I might feel better... Barnette thought, as she went around the ship looking for her best friend. She blinked, and opened the door to the clinic.   
  
"Oh, Doctor! Lend me some of your books, please??" Jura's seducing voice cried out, as she lounged towards Duero, and beside them was Parfet and Pai, who both looked furious at Jura.   
  
BANG.   
  
Or maybe not. Thought a now scarlet Barnette, as she walked away the clinic in a huff.   
  
__________________________________________________   
  
"What's this?" Asked a confused Shiro, as he pointed at a bottle of beer, addressing his question to Ezra, who was in the kitchen with him.   
  
"That's beer, Shiro-kun, it's a kind of beverage." Replied Ezra, with a smile.   
  
"Sou... is it good?"   
  
Ezra blinked. "Hai, but it's not that good if you take too much."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well... you get drunk, and when you get drunk, you can't control what you're doing, and you sort off act wierd... and some people do things they really will regret when the beer wears off."   
  
"Wo why would anyone want it?"   
  
The woman with the cozy smile sweatdropped. "Well... most people drink too much of it when they wan't to forget their problems..."   
  
"Oh." Replied Shiro, but he still had a confused look. "And what's this?" He held up some lipstick that Ezra had dropped a while ago. "Can I try it?"   
  
"Uh..." Sweatdrop.   
  
__________________________________________________   
  
Hibiki lay down on his bed, asleep.   
  
"Uchuji-san..."   
  
*blink*... he looked up, Dita's face. "Gyaaa!!!!" He pulled to the farther side of the bed in an instant.   
  
Dita stared at him in confusement.   
  
"You better hurry up, Hibiki." Buzam's voice said from behind Hibiki.   
  
"What? Why?" Hibiki sputtered out.   
  
"There's an attack." Buzam sternly replied. "You didn't seem to wake up."   
  
"Hibiki-chan just might be tired, BC-san." Dita replied with a grin.   
  
Hibiki stared. -chan...?!?   
  
__________________________________________________   
  
"That's kinda cool..." Shiro whispered, as he looked out to the battle in space. Misty was looking out too with him.   
  
"Yeah, it is." said Misty. 


End file.
